Monchele Wiki
http://coryloveslea.wikia.com/wiki/Monchele_Wiki/Lea Monchele Monchele is the name for Cory Monteith and Lea Michele who play Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry in Glee in January 2012 Monchele were officaly a Couple The Monchele Timeline Note there are three pre-monchele points that aren't actually included in the "proper" list because Lea was still with Theo then and it seems wrong to mark them as "Monchele" as in Monchele relationship (or the start of) so they are classed as Monchele friendship (pre-Monchele). July 30th 2011 - Lea reaches one million twitter followers - Cory tweets his congratulations and Lea replies with the "..meet you at my locker in one week xo" tweet (Pre-monchele) August 5th/6th 2011 - Glee 3D Premiere Press Junket Interview with Amber (not sure exact day) - "Mon.. Mon...Monchele, that's what they call us right?" interview where Lea says she needs a good look at Cory but he's too tall, I think it's the first time she doesn't use the standard I have a boyfriend/we're just friends/he's like my brother answser. (Pre-monchele) August 6th 2011 - Glee 3D Premiere - The red carpet hugs, Lea's "Oh my god" and the questionable "Just best friends" quote from Darren (I don't think he really said that to Kevin but we'll never know) (Pre-monchele) **Late August/early September Lea/Theo break-up and everything after this point I'm posting as Monchele, they might not have been together, but they were "free" to be together at that point ** September 24th 2011 - #bestfakeboyfriendever - Lea tweets about filming a finchel scene "Now back to glee! About to shoot a really cute scene with @CoryMonteith #bestfakeboyfriendever# " September 29th 2011 - Playing house - Lea and Cory tweet pictures of each other on the set of The First Time with captions "Peek-a-boo!" and "I see you". Lea also tweets "Playing house with @CoryMonteith today:) So much fun..." October 4th 2011 - HFPA Conference - Lea attends HFPA conference with Cory and Chris, she tweets "Just left a lovely conference for the HFPA.... Got to hang with @CoryMonteith which alsways make me happy:)" October 6th 2011 - Lea's "Handsome Man" tweet - Lea tweets "Who's that handsome man standing in the halls of McKinley High?? " October 26th 2011 - Glee 300th Musical Number Press Call - Sitting really close, no personal space, appeared to be flirting with each other (although not sure cos the stuff never got released) October 30th (ish) 2011 - Lea Michele New Year's Eve Interview - Lea gave us the "You're not Cory Monteith, this is weird" quote, plus the "I love Cory" quote. October 31st 2011 - Lea Michele Halloween Party Huh? Moment - Lea tweet's a picture of her costume, but doesn't appear with any of the other Glee cast members pics, Cory was having his own Halloween party speculation that Lea went to that party instead (very speculative so probably shouldn't be on this list) November 17th 2011 - Lea's Tweet's About Cory Driving Her Car - Lea tweets about having dinner with the "boys", "...and I'm letting @CoryMonteith drive my car..." November 23rd 2011 - All Hale King Kevin McHale - Kevin tweets the pic of Jenna and Damian with Lea and Cory very close together in the background and then deletes it straight away - Tumblr goes into meltdown and "Monchele Riots" were born. December 5th 2011 - New Year's Eve Premiere - Lea stops midway through an interview when she spots Cory, "I see Cory Monteith...my Finn...I have to go find him". December 18th 2011 - Watch What Happens Live - Lea and Chris appear on Watch What Happens Live, and we get a "huh that's a bit of a weird thing to say unless.......hey monchele! " moment when a viewer calls in and asks Lea who the best kisser is, Lea answers with "if I didn't say Cory Monteith who plays my Finn I'd get in a lot of trouble" ...yeah you would Lea hehe. December 18th 2011 - Filming Inside the Actors Studio - Cute moments between Lea and Cory during and after filming...”unless you were my pilot” December 19th 2011 - After ITAS Filming Outside "Their" Hotel - Lea and Cory arrive back at "their" hotel together in the early hours of the morning and talk to and have pictures with fans waiting for them, they enter the hotel together. December 19th 2011 - Spotted Out and About in NYC by People on Twitter - Twitter sighting of Lea and Cory walking around NYC together December 19th 2011 - Cory NYC Twit Pic - Cory tweets a picture of the sun setting over the NYC skyline adding "I want to stay here" December 20th 2011 - Lea NYC Twit Pic - Lea tweets a picture that appears to have been taken very close to where Cory's picture was taken at roughly the same time, speculation that the pictures were taken on the same day together and that they posted them a day apart. December 29th 2011 - Cory Australia Westfields Appearance - From fan accounts Cory blushes whenever Lea's name is mentioned, talks about fishing wire holding up Lea's skirt for the Rolling Stones cover and about her heart tattoo and when asked the first thing that comes to mind for the prompt “Rachel” answers “Beautiful” awww January 1st 2012 - Cory's NYE NYC Tweet - Cory tweets "happy NYE NYC" January 7th (ish) 2012 - Paramount Studio Tour Guide - A Paramount Studio Tour Guide lets slip that apparently "everyone is pretty sure that Lea and Cory are dating..." January 11th 2012 - People's Choice Awards - Lea wins a PCA and Cory tweets a congrats and pic from backstage, lots of pictures of them together with Lea's award. January 15th 2012 - Golden Globe Awards - Lea and Cory arrive separately but "do the rounds" together like a couple, sit next to each other and take "those" pictures together at the After Party. January 19th 2012 - Lea Arriving on Valentine's Day Episode Set - Lea spotted arriving on set in a black dress and the "monchele" heels, that appears to be a "date outfit", at 9am, speculation that this was a "walk of shame" for Lea. January 21st-22nd 2012 - Mountains and Mavericks Mysterious Weekend - Cory was supposed to be at a charity hockey event, but didn't turn up, Lea tweeted about being in the mountains, Cory tweeted about the Mavericks the next day and ended up at a football game with his buddies, not even sure in should be on the list but it was weird. January 25th 2012 - Lea's Pretty Hot - During a twitter Q&A session Cory tweeted about Lea's Candies campaign "looks pretty hot “@LeaMWorshiper: @CoryMonteith Have you seen Lea's Candies Campaign?!?!? What do you think of it?! ”" January 29th 2012 - Screen Actors Guild Awards - According to the seating charts Cory and Lea were not supposed to be seated anywhere near each other, Lea took JG as her "plus one" and tweeted that she was sitting next to Kevin McHale (King Kevin), however when aired, it was clear that Cory was sitting next to Lea, there was plenty of speculation about "guilty" looks and the shade of Cory's lips. February 3rd 2012 - Cory’s House Party - “It’s a beautiful day in the neighbourhood” Cory throws a housewarming/birthday (still not sure) house party and everyone assumes Lea won’t attend because she tweeted that her Mom was in town, yet according to tweet(s?) from guests she was there. February 14th - Valentines Day - Twitter sightings (and later magazine “articles”) about a romantic Valentines Day date at Il Covo. February 17th - Dinner Date - Rumoured dinner date at the Ritz-Carlton…another day another riot February 25th - Cory Tweets Set Pic of Lea - Before the media became interested and started to really speculate about Lea and Cory’s relationship status and developed their, well mainly Lea’s (temporary thankfully) aversion of mentioning each other in tweets, Cory tweeted the pic of Lea lying down on set. February 26-27th 2012 - Monchele Vancouver Weekend - Lea and Cory spend a hassle free weekend in Vancouver, visiting Cory’s favourite spots. March 15th 2012 - Kitten Wrangles - Cory tweets the most adorable picture of Lea on set with the kittens. March 25th 2012 - NYC to LAX - The first photos of Lea and Cory together in a non-work related capacity since to dating rumours started, the airport video (chopped liver anyone ;-)) with “Airport Lady” (we are forever in your debt our Monchele Queen) “confirming” that Lea was off the market. This was also the day we got the first hand holding pic (courtesy of twitter fan)….happy days. April 3rd 2012 - Malibu Afternoon - Lea and Cory were spotted on their afternoon off in Malibu and enjoying a meal at the secluded and romantic The Sunset Restaurant which boasts breathtaking ocean views and magnificent Pacific horizons. April 7th 2012 - Cabo Vacation - Lea and Cory head to Cabo for the Easter weekend, lots of paparazzi pictures of Lea and Cory, Cory did not look a happy bunny to have his and Lea’s vacation invaded by the paps….kind of a bittersweet weekend for us…although the twitter picture of them in the airport where Cory looked chilled and happy made it better, not to mention the shit eating grins they were both sporting in the (separate) LAX pics upon their return, and Lea’s hat in Cory’s bag (so cute). April 14th 2012 – Lacoste L!ve Coachella Party - Oh Coachella, so many good things out of that weekend, where to begin, well Lea’s tweets, nobody was expecting those, the Love On Top reference and also the “hot 6’3 Canadian with the tribal armband” and “so happy”…wow. There was also the video where Lea mentioned her boyfriend, “same size but tall”, Lea caressing Cory’s face, the twitter sightings of them being all loved up and kissing in the VIP area. May 1st 2012 - Glee Academy Q&A - This event kicked-off the merry Monchele month of May, whilst Lea and Cory didn’t walk the red carpet together, there were sightings that Lea and Cory left the event together in Cory’s car. Lea also dodged the relationship question on the red carpet by laughing and “I don’t know what you’re talking about” quote. This was the event with the questions about “The First Time” and Cory’s funny “Damp” quote, and Lea and Cory (well mainly Lea) avoiding eye contact but sneaking quick glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. May 2nd 2012 - Glee Cast have Lunch – Or OMG is Cory touching her boob!!! The first “PDA” pictures are captured as Cory and Lea leave the restaurant together. May 6th 2012 - Glee filming in NYC - Lea filmed the Rachel NYC scenes for Goodbye while Cory watches filming from the sidelines. According to witnesses, they were inseparable, Cory shooting Lea big smiles and thumbs up between takes, sharing an orange smoothie, Cory sitting in Lea’s chair and hanging out with Lea’s Dad. May 7th 2012 - Shopping in Soho - Lea and Cory are pictured shopping together in Soho. May 7th 2012 - Met Gala – Cory and Lea attend the Met Gala together, first “black tie” event they attend together as a couple (openly or rather obviously), beautiful pictures of them holding hands. May 9th 2012 - On Set of Goodbye – Pictures of Lea and Cory hugging following the filming of the train station scenes in Goodbye. May 11th 2012 - Lea's Birthday Tweet - Lea tweets happy birthday to Cory in the early hours of May 11th "AND since is after 12pm.. I'd like to be the first to wish a very special bday to a very special person @CoryMonteith.. happy birthday:) <3 she corrected it with "Haha 12am.." May 11th 2012 - Shopping at Barney’s NY in Los Angeles - Pictures of Lea and Cory shopping. May 11th 2012 - Cory’s Birthday Party - Lea “sneaking” into Cory’s party - Boob cake…nuff said. May 12th 2012 - The Morning After Pics - The glorious pics of Lea and Cory leaving the deli looking rather dishevelled but happy with what could be described serious “after grow” ..also the first pap “out and about” pics where Cory isn’t glaring at the paps …. in fact he looked pretty happy in all of them...wonder why ;-). May 14th 2012 - Fox Upfronts in NYC - So much Monchele! The looks at each other on stage when they were supposed to be paying attention to what was going on, Cory’s hand on Lea’s hip in the pics, Lea’s hand on his chest, Cory subtly rubbing Lea’s back, Lea caressing his leg on the golf cart, “Where’s Cory”, hand holding and last but by no means least getting caught “Making out” by a group of Glee fans through a window (or glass door I forget)…mental image of slack jaw fans with faces pressed against a glass pane watching them and the awkward realisation from Cory and Lea that they had a audience will stay with me for a long time…I don’t care if that’s how it went down, that’s the image my brain conjures. May 15th 2012 - Monchele at the Theatre - Lea and Cory spotted at a performance of The Book of Mormon Cory later confirmed the date by tweeting "book of Mormon = the best thing I've ever seen, ever #wow" May 16th 2012 - Shopping in Soho - The “OMG how many ways can two people hold hands” adorable pics of Lea and Cory walking through Soho together, plus “Caring Cory” mode making sure Lea didn’t get run-over. May 16th 2012 - Rangers Hockey Game - Or OMFG kissing!!!!!!! Lea and Cory spend a little time with Lea’s parents at the Rangers Game, drank a little beer, showed a little PDA, Monchele lovers everywhere died….fun times. May 27th 2012 - Outed by Virgin - Virgin boss Sir Richard Branson "outs" Cory's relationship with Lea in an interview at the RE*Generation event in Vancouver by telling the interviewer that "he's got a girlfriend"...Cory blushing and laughing was soo sweet. May 30th 2012 - Lea and Cory in Vancouver Part Deux - Or the one with the photographic evidence. Lea attends the “Woman of the Year” awards in London with her Mom and tells reporters she’s flying straight “home” after the awards, only “home” ended up being straight to Vancouver to spend a little time with Cory, when one of our own got “a close encounter of a Lea kind” (see what I did there) at the airport and Cory went and picked her up in his kick-ass car, there were pictures of them together (with and without the car ;-)) June 11th 2012 - Chrysalis Butterfly Ball - Cory cracked first with “Kind of a date night yeah”, no one saw that coming, everyone thought Lea would be the first to blow their cover (sorry we doubted you Lea), Cory listened to the dating advise (see Dinner and a Movie below). June 13th 2012 - Lea and Cory Leaving Workout - Lea manages to look amazing coming out of the gym (seriously how does she do that?!) with Cory and Lea’s personal trainer in LA. June 21st 2012 - Las Vagas, NHL Awards and Celine Dion - Cory raising the boyfriend stakes by going to the Celine concert with Lea after the NHL Awards instead of hanging out with Hockey players, the cute pictures of Cory showing Lea how to use the one-arm bandits, Lea being so happy to have met one of her idols. June 25th 2012 - Prince Azim Birthday Party London - The adventures of Lea and Invisa-Cory (side question if Invisa-Cory had a super hero costume would it have a chopped liver emblem?) , Lea gets papped going into the party and we only found out that Cory was there from a guest’s Tweet. June 26th – 29th 2012 - English Countryside Vacation - Monchele slip in stealth mode, we know they were in the Cotswolds, or rather we think they were based on one (or was it two?) tweets. June 29th 2012 - Amsterdam - Lea and Cory visit with some of Cory’s relatives. June 30th 2012 - Belgium - The Tweet Reply - Or Cory confirms their European adventure ….sorta, the cheeky monkey replies to Lea’s tweet with “You too what are the odds”…yeah bitches take that with your PR bollocks *cough* *cough* sorry got carried away there. July 1st 2012 - Versace Show Paris – Cory raising the boyfriend bar a little higher by attending the Versace show with Lea, sitting next to each other, Cory whispering into her ear, hearing how down to earth they from the french makeup artist, the gorgeous pics of them together, looking so relaxed. July 2nd 2012 - Paris Bikes Rides and Lunch - Lea and Cory ride bikes through Paris and stop off at Les Deux Magots for a stop of lunch, take pictures with fans have their pictures taken while they enjoy there meal, perhaps look a tad uncomfortable at the…er…(overly) affectionate couple in front of them. July 3rd 2012 - Leaving the Ritz Paris - Pics of Lea and Cory leaving the Ritz making time to take pictures with some fans waiting outside, Cory the perfect gentleman as always carrying the bags and that marked the end of the Monchele European adventure July 9th 2012 - Dinner and a Movie - Just a normal couples date night, an early dinner at Pace Restaurant followed and by Moonrise Kingdom. July 14th 2012 - Comic Con - Monchele overdose, and we loved every second, where to begin, the TV Guide interview on the Boat, pics and video of holding hands, being perfectly at ease which each other in front interviewers and fans, the PDA in the interviews, the looks and smiles, the Game of Thrones banter, the Rocky Horror “and I dropped her..you hit the ground really hard” banter, they just looked so smitten with each other, so in love. July 17th 2012 - Lea Driving Cory’s Car - Cory was away filming and Lea was driving his car July 29th July 2012 - Such a Great Weekend – Lea tweets “Such a great weekend:)” which Cory retweeted. August 8th 2012 - Best Supporting Girlfriend... - Lea retweets The Hollywood Reporter's article about Cory's role in All The Wrong Reasons...aww August 11th 2012 -Dinner with Lea’s Parents - Lea and Cory enjoy dinner with Lea's parents and are spotted getting into Lea's parents car...cute family time. August 12th 2012 - Glee Filming in NYC - Oh so much Monchele, NYC has been so good to us, the videos of Lea and Cory leaving the set together, arms around each other, Lea hugging Cory waiting to cross the street, loving looks, "hold my purse" followed by laughter, holding hands leaving for dinner, filming together, hugging and kissing, being so openly affectionate with each other, the hand kiss, Lea rubbing Cory's back, Cory stroking Lea's hair and all caught on film, not just other people's observations, we got to see it for ourselves! August 16th 2012 - Such a Tweet Exchange - Lea and Cory actually tweet each other, Cory tweets “basically the best welcome back tariler present ever. @msleamichele rules” together with a pic of a Lava Lamp (with what appears to be a lipstick kiss left on his mirror next to it) and Lea replies with “@CoryMonteith you’re very welcome:) doesn’t beat the coffee maker you bought me though.. Best. Gift. Ever. xoxoxo" awwwww. August 16th 2012 - Lea You Little Tease… - Lea tells E! that she called Cory and told him to get his ass to set to watch her dance all sexy because it would be “worth his while”…trailer sexy time speculation hits the threat faster than a …. August 17th 2012 - Lea’s 1 + 1 Tweet - Lea tweets “1 + 1 by Beyonce on repeat xoxo” I guess she really did like that coffee maker you got her Cory August 19th 2012 - Lea You Little Tease Continued - We find out that Lea sent hot pictures to Cory when she was doing photoshoots, speculation that the pics Lea tweeted of her legs and in her bikini when she was in Cabo with Steph were for Cory’s benefit…cheeky little minx August 19th 2012 - Do Something Awards - The first time Monchele hit the red (well blue) carpet as a couple, as in walked the carpet together (as opposed to meeting up at the end of it). So many great pics, the adoring looks, his hand on her leg, not letting go of her hand until the last possible second when she collected her award, the “aww that’s my man” look Lea had when Cory collected his *sigh*. August 28th 2012 - Lea Tweets - Lea tweets about her birthday and that someone very special is making it the best birthday ever. August 29th 2012 - Lea's Birthday - Domestic Monchele - Pictures of Lea and Cory picking up groceries together, so cute. September 5th 2012 - Lea Tweets Instagram Pic of Cory - Awww Lea your Monchele is showing . September 9th 2012 - RED - Despite heavy work schedules Lea and Cory make time to go and see Jon Groff in RED. Lea later tweeted "Just saw the amazing Jonathan Groff and Alfred Molina in RED. They were so incredible. Such an amazing show. So proud.." September 12th 2012 - Lea ….the Goat - Lea tweets a pic of Jon Groff and his famous pregnant goat called “Lea Michele” and Cory retweets it. September 12th 2012 - Lea Confirms and Pouts - The day we found out about one of Lea’s super powers - the pout and whine (yeah good luck with that Cory) - Super cute Lea (looking stunning in Versace) pouts when telling E! that Cory was filming and couldn’t make the screening of Glee’s Season 4 Première in such an adorable way that kittens and puppy dogs the world over were suddenly questioning their cute factor. Also the first time she called Cory her boyfriend on film “I can’t like wear this dress and not have my boyfriend see it so" awwwww. September 16th 2012 – They’re So Cute, Random but Cute - Cory says that he’s closest to Lea in Dolly magazine, and that she bought him an inflatable remote controlled shark, that he thought was the best gift ever (pretty sure he gave this interview before Lea gave him the Lava Lamp). Cory also said that he’d have probably got on the train with Rachel in real life, and that Finn and Rachel was true love, gained himself even more awwww factor points right there. September 17th 2012 - L’Oréal Lea - Lea becomes the new face of L’Oréal Paris, Cory adds some more points to his "best boyfriend ever" tally by tweeting about it, cute side note, Cory's Mom starts following L’Oréal (thanks to TrixieSparkleFirecracker for that little bit of info) awww October 9th 2012 - Dinner for three - Lea tweets about having dinner with her favourite boys "Amazing dinner tonight w/ my two favorite boys @CoryMonteith and @MrRPMurphy Perfect way to end a great day. Sleep tight!" October 12th 2012 - Spot of Shopping? - Lea and Cory get photographed exiting Cory's car and entering a shop, although which one we don't really know. October 13th 2012 - AHS Premiere - Lea and Cory hit the red carpet together for the American Horror Story premiere. Both looked stunning as they posed together in matching black(or blue depending upon the source and the picture(s) that you're looking at) outfits. October 14th 2012 - LA Dinner Date - Lea and Cory were spotted by one tweeter having dinner together. October 20th 2012 - Snowboarding for Two - Lea and Cory were photographed carrying his and hers Burton Snowboards to Cory's Range Rover. November 8th(??) 2012 - Bacon for the Veggie? Canadian of Course! - Lea manages to be oh soo cute yet again, this time in the Fox Lounge. When asked by Chris Colfer "Bacon - Kevin or Canadian?" Lea replies (with beaming smile straight at the camera) Canadian - go on Lea be more adorable and in love I dare you. November 8th 2012 - It's Always Been There - In an interview with Ryan Seacrest, he manages the impossible - a question about their relationship and Cory confirms what many of us suspected ..there has always been something there "I think you just kinda always knew that there was something more" November 11th 2012 - Riot Sponsored by @msleamichele - Shocking all of us, Lea responded via Twitter to a fan who wanted a Monchele riot with "let's start one! lol " November 12th 2012 - Lea on Leno - Lea appeared on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. She told the story of how she cooked breakfast for her boyfriend but it wasn't very good, but that he was a very good sport about it. November 19th 2012 - Holy Monchele Riot Batman! - Perhaps one of the cutest and unexpected Monchele riots to date, Lea is photographed at LAX returning from filming in NYC. In the paps pics Lea's iPhone wallpaper/background is clearly visible and it just so happens to be an unreleased piccy of Lea and Cory all cosy in the Comic Con photo booth awwwwww November 22nd 2012 - Snowboard Trip?! Really?! Please! - Lea and Cory are spotted in Vancouver baggage claim, the couple took time to pose for a picture with a fan. November 23rd 2012 - A FLARE for Canadian - Previews of Lea's cover and interview with FLARE magazine are released, Lea, looking amazing in the accompaning pics, says of Cory "You know, Canada makes some great dudes, and he’s definitely one of them, just the nicest, sweetest guy in the world. I’m very lucky.” November 25th 2012 - Monchele Fandom, May They Rest in Peace - Soooo much Monchele goodness it's difficult to know where to start. Okay they take a cute picture with a waiter who's daughter is a huge fan holding a "Hi Madi" sign. They are pap'd making their way through Vancouver airport (cute pics) and then Lea lets us know via Twitter just how good their weekend was "Back in LA after the best most beautiful and amazing holiday weekend ever! Feeling so revived and rested! <3" followed by "And to all the folks in Canada thanks for being so nice and taking such good care of us on our trip! #iheartCanada " Chord Overstreet (who has since been added to the Monchele Monarchy, not quite up there with King Kevin but still...) asks her if she hit the slopes and Lea replies "you bet I did! " and then while we're all close to a Monchele induced coma Cory tweets the cutest precious, amazing picture of Lea in her snowboarding gear on the mountain (on her butt) in the snow squeeeee awwww squeeee awww ...dead fandom. December 3rd 2012 - We're All Friends Here - Cory tweets his congratulations to Steph Herman (one of Lea's best friends) on her promotion before Lea. December 6th 2012 - OMG! OMG! Ellen We Love You! - Just when we had all come back to life following the snowboarding weekend, Cory makes an appearance on The Ellen Show and we all died again. Ellen asked Cory if he knew what Monchele was, he replied with "of course..it's Monteith and Lea Michele". When Ellen further commented "because people think you are a couple" Cory responded casually yet with such sweetness and sincerity "we are a couple" followed by "of course" like it was the most obvious thing in the world (it's love d'uh!). He then discussed their recent snowboarding trip and when the picture he tweeted of Lea in her snowboarding gear was shown to the audience (to a round of awww's) he stared at the picture for some time while smilingly declaring "look, she how cute she is" ...yeah it's official they are in love and they just can't get any cuter. http://coryloveslea.wikia.com/wiki/Monchele_Wiki/Lea http://coryloveslea.wikia.com/wiki/Monchele_Wiki/Cory Category:Browse